With You
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: [Sess x Kag, AU, Oneshot] After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou making out in Inuyasha‘s room, Kagome storms out of his room only to bump into his elder brother, Sesshomaru. Quickly they became friends and soon fell in love.


With You

Author: Tsuki no Tennyo

Summary: After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou making out in Inuyasha's room, Kagome storm out of his room only to bump into his elder brother, Sesshoumaru. Quickly they became friend and soon fall in love.

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Song: Naked and Sacred

Artiest: Trish Thuy Trang

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own "Naked and Sacred".

Author's Note: I dunno why, but lately I just wanna write some serious fic. Well here I am writing another one! Before we continue, I'm gonna tell you some stuff about it. Don't worry, I won't tell you too much.

This will be AU and it will take place in Kagome's time. It will be a Sess/Kag. Anybody got a problem then plz leave and don't read any further and don't flame me saying I should make this Inu/Kag, Sess/Kik, San/Mir, etc. Remember it's my fic and I'm gonna make it the way I want. Let see, what else, oh yeah! Sesshy-kun will be OOC and he and Inu-chan are NOT half brother. Sesshy-kun is older than Inu-chan by 1 year. Nobody will be singing, just some background music. I guess that's all. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha are the most popular couple at Shikon High, but one day Kagome caught Inuyasha making out with Kikyou in his room.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, not believing what she's seeing.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha when he heard Kagome's voice.

"I came over to see if you wanna go out, but I see you are busy." said Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"I can explain, Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Save it Inuyasha, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse." said Kagome, storming out of Inuyasha's room.

"Kagome! Let me ex-…" before Inuyasha could finish what he was saying, Kikyou stopped him.

"Forget her, Inuyasha. You have me now," said Kikyou.

"I guess," said Inuyasha, not sure what to do.

"Let's get back to what we were doing." said Kikyou kissing Inuyasha full on the lip. Soon Inuyasha returned the kiss and forgot about everything that happen there.

~~~

As Kagome was heading toward the door to leave, she bumped into someone.

"Gomen," said Kagome, getting up to help whoever she just knocked down.

"No, it's my fault," said a male voice.

Kagome look up and saw a man with long silver hair and amber eyes. The man then reached out his hand to help her up. "Thanks," said Kagome as she took the man's hand.

"What's your name?" asked the man.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," said Kagome. "And your name would be?"

"My name Sesshoumaru Youkai." said the man now known as Sesshoumaru.

"Youkai? You wouldn't happen to be related to Inuyasha Youkai, would you?" asked Kagome.

"He's my younger brother," explained Sesshoumaru. "You know him?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"He's my ex-boyfriend," said Kagome with hurt in her voice.

"What has my brother done this time?" asked Sesshoumaru, throwing his hands in the air.

"I caught him making out with some other girl," explained Kagome with anger instead of hurt in her voice now.

"I'm sorry," said Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry!" said Kagome. "I know things will get better for me soon."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly at Kagome, which caused her to blush slightly. 'Why am I blushing?' thought Kagome to herself. 'He does have a really cute smile. Wait! What am I saying? I just broke up with Inuyasha and now I'm falling for his brother?' thought Kagome.

"Something wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru, when he saw a frown on Kagome's face.

"Oh!" said Kagome, coming back to reality. "Nothing wrong, Sesshoumaru. I was um…just thinking of something. Well I better be going now." said Kagome heading for the door.

"Wait! I'll walk you home," offered Sesshoumaru.

"Um…sure, I guess." said Kagome, blushing a bit.

So Sesshoumaru walked Kagome home and got to know her. Soon, they became friends.

Inuyasha and Kikyou became girlfriend and boyfriend. Every time Inuyasha saw Kagome with Sesshoumaru, he would always feel slightly jealous, but soon he would ignore the jealousy and spend his time with Kikyou.

~~~

_3 years Later_

Kagome had just entered the same collage as Sesshoumaru and knew that she was slowly falling for him, but she wasn't sure if Sesshoumaru felt the same for her.

"So Sesshy-kun, what do you want to do?" asked Kagome, using the nickname she gave him.

"How about we go to the park?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Sure!" said Kagome.

~~~

As Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked around the park, Kagome suddenly felt really…naked and sacred being with Sesshoumaru.  
_  
When I'm with you, I feel naked and sacred.  
And this world can be so cold.  
I wanna hold you naked and sacred till I grow old._  


Suddenly Kagome heard Sesshoumaru cell phone ring.

"Sorry Kagome, but I gotta head back to my apartment and get something for my teacher," said Sesshoumaru.

"Guess you better go," said Kagome. "We can continue our walk another time. I'll just stay here and you can meet me later," Kagome said, smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks Kagome-chan," said Sesshoumaru, heading back to his apartment.

Kagome continued her walk around the park and started asking herself questions.  
_  
What does love mean?  
Can love last?  
I ask myself these questions.  
Haunted by the past._  
_  
I've walked these city streets.  
I've known victory and defeat.  
Searching, hoping, just barely coping.  
Baby, I wanna be good for you.  
I wanna be true._  


_Don't know how I'd live with myself.  
If I ever hurt you.  
When I'm with you, I feel naked and sacred.  
And this world can be so cold.  
I wanna hold you naked and sacred till I grow old._

'I know I'm falling for him, but is he falling for me?" asked Kagome to herself.

_Since I met you my life's changed.  
I feel like a bird, that's been let out of it's cage.  
Baby, I wanna be good for you.  
I wanna be true.  
Don't know how I'd live with myself.  
If I ever hurt you._

'My life really did change when I met Sesshoumaru,' thought Kagome, smiling slightly. 'He always know how to cheer me up when I'm down.'  
_  
When I'm with you, I feel naked and sacred.  
And this world can be so cold.  
I wanna hold you naked and sacred till I grow old.  
Naked and sacred._  
_  
Naked and...  
Your hand's feeling me._  


_Your love's within me.  
When you go away…  
Your heart's still in me…_

'Sesshoumaru has only been gone for about 5 minutes and I'm already feeling lonely without him. I must really love him to be feeling this way.' Kagome thought, smiling.  


_Naked and sacred, and this world can be so cold.  
I wanna hold you naked and sacred till I grow old._

'I just wanna hold him from now until the day we die,' thought Kagome.  
_  
When I'm with you, I feel naked and sacred.  
Next to your heart I'll hold.  
I wanna hold you, naked and sacred till I grow old._

_When I'm with you, I feel naked and sacred.  
And this world can be so cold.  
I wanna hold you naked and sacred till I grow old._  


'I'm gonna tell him how I feel when he gets back.' thought Kagome. 'I just gotta know how he feels.'

Kagome walked to a bench and sat down, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back.

~~~

Sesshoumaru was just walking toward the park to pick up Kagome when he remembered the feeling he had for her earlier, when they were walking together.

'Why do I feel that way toward her?' asked Sesshoumaru to himself. 'Am I falling for her? No, I probably fell in love with her when I left for collage, leaving her behind to finish high school,' thought Sesshoumaru. 'I am in love with her, but does she feel the same? There's only way to know. I'll have to tell her how I feel.'

~~~

Sesshoumaru arrived to see Kagome sitting on a bench.

~~~

Kagome was just about to take another walk around the park when she heard someone coming. Kagome looked up and met the amber eyes of the man she loves.

"Kagome. I have something to tell you." said Sesshoumaru.

'Is he gonna tell me how he feels toward me?' thought Kagome. "Sure, Sesshy-kun." said Kagome.

"Um…Kagome I…um…"

"Yes? Go on. You know you can tell me anything, Sesshoumaru." said Kagome.

"Yeah, I know. Um…Kagome I love you!" said Sesshoumaru, blushing slightly.

Kagome could only sit there in shock.

"Kagome? Say something!" said Sesshoumaru, hoping Kagome felt the same way toward him.

'Did he just? He did!' thought Kagome happily in her mind. Kagome then hugged 

Sesshoumaru, knocking him toward the ground. "I love you too," cried Kagome, still hugging Sesshoumaru.

"You do?" asked Sesshoumaru, holding Kagome in his arms.

"Hai, I was gonna tell you the same thing, after you told me what you wanted to tell me." said Kagome, happy to know that the man she loves, loved her back.

Soon Sesshoumaru and Kagome shared their first kiss, as the sun set.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, okay, so maybe this sucks a lot more than 'Hidden Feelings'. I try. And thank you, dragonruler212 for checking once again for my spelling/grammar errors.

I really do think this sucks a lot more than 'Hidden Feelings', but this is just my opinion. I want to hear your opinion, so click the cute little 'go' button to review and tell me what you think of this. Even to say this fic is a load of crap. ^_^x  



End file.
